


Something Called Home

by YuriSensei



Series: Till The Meeting of The Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSensei/pseuds/YuriSensei
Summary: During calm moments in between their missions, Haurchefant wonders what Ormr and the Warrior of Light’s home was like.Ormr spoke of home and ended up reminiscing about pasts long gone.
Series: Till The Meeting of The Sun and Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091816
Kudos: 1





	Something Called Home

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for the mentions of Stormblood related content such as the Au Ra tribes.
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote something. I recently got addicted to FFXIV while I worked on my other stories slowly in the background since they're very multichapter heavy and add in the fact I'm too busy with med school.
> 
> This is a very self-indulgent one-shot of the sibling relationship between my two characters with Haurchefant. When Artoriel said Haurchefant said your character was a sister/brother to Haurchefant that made me tear up really bad. So this one is dedicated for my best boy.

It was during calm moments like these where Haurchefant Greystone spoke softly in the tranquil night that washed over the camp. Where curiosity came unbidden as they ate and talked about everything under the cold night.

It is times like these that Ormr Kishan and Chu’si Shyamal shed their mantles as heroes for a moment's reprieve. For a moment of silence to ignore the world and the burden that comes with it.

“What was your home like?”

The question was expected, Ormr thought as she stared at the smiling man. Haucherfant was a curious man, joyous, and noble. One she always smiled at for the kindness that he freely gives to strangers like them. Perhaps, one they can trust.

Ormr and Chu'si glanced at one another. The older of the two peering over the younger one whose face was covered by a white hood and the mask she wears over her eyes. A silent inquiry of whether she should or shan’t.

‘It’s okay.’

Ormr took her time to think of her words carefully before giving her reply upon the approval of her younger counterpart. “It was… A land of ash, borne from soot and bones. An endless thirst for battle, appeased only by the ruling of one. It was oppressive and dictated by its own carnage like beasts that knew no better…”

“You speak of it fondly despite the grim image?” Haurchefant interjected, the owlish blinking that came from his own confusion was an amusing sight, one that Ormr and her sister, Chu’si merely laughed at.

Ormr added, “But it depends on which part of those lands you came from… Some do not fight and would rather commune with their deities than to participate in the bouts of their otherkin.”

Haurchefant raises a brow at that and Chu’si smiled as she continued where her sister had left off, “It is home still despite our displeasure of it… We cannot help what we are and the nature that we grew up with. It is by tradition that they must abide by its laws. Perhaps, it is in that regard that we feel most at home in Ishgard… For it is not so different from the ones, we used to call home.”

Haurchefant nods happily at that, “Yes, that is indeed true. Traditions and laws are perhaps something our homes both share in.” They laugh and all smile as they continue their banter.

But Ormr’s thoughts lay elsewhere, ever drifting into the expanse of her mind. _‘Yes, it was one stuck in traditions at the expense of others.’_ Ormr thought, eyes drifting away as the other two continued to talk. She remembers it well.

* * *

_Aigiarn_ ran.

She ran and she ran till her legs burned from exhaustion. Even as her arms turned to lead from clutching the bundle of life in her arms.

She ran.

The sounds of gunfire and raging fire were loud behind her, the heaving of her chest as she tried to breathe through her pain. She could hear the cries, the screams ringing in her horns. Aigiarn ignored it all because she needed to run. She needed to protect her sister.

_‘Run, Ai!’_

_‘We’ll catch up! Just run!’_

Aigiarn was in her fifth summer when her home was burnt to ash by men covered in black metal. She was five when she ran from home with her younger sister in her arms, crying for the mother she will never meet and the father she’ll never come to know.

_‘Poor child…’_

By her tenth summer, she was already taken in by the Mol along with her sister and she swore to the gods that heeded their calls that she would have her revenge. It was this oath that the elder shaman, Temulun, smiled sadly at her.

_‘Take heed my child, lest you be consumed by your own darkness. The fire in you will burn but take measures for it not to turn you into its own ashes.’_

It was at her sixteenth year did she shed her name away for something else. Her sister followed suit and they left the steppes for greener pastures, away from their painful past and the brewing anger that lusted for vengeance.

Aigiarn was sixteen when she became Ormr Kishan.

_Tuya_ was eleven when she became Chu’si Shyamal.

The Dragon and the Serpent.

And Ormr was twenty-one when everything started to fall into disarray.

_‘Your sister is the Warrior of Light, Ormr.’_

Twenty-one years of living and adding another promise to her oath.

_‘... I will take the mantle of the Warrior of Light. Just promise me to never burden my sister with the title of a hero… She is far too young to bear the burdens of the world.’_

Twenty-one years and nothing to call her home because her sister was all she ever had and she will never let her sister take the burden of saving the world from itself.

_‘Eorzea is our home now, sister.’_

* * *

“... -rmr! Ormr! Hey!”

Ormr blinked as she came back to herself, the pouting face of her sister in front of her as the younger one shook her shoulder as Haurchefant laughed at her expense.

“Hey! Were you even listening?!”

Ormr smiled beneath her helmet. “Of course…”

Chu’si groaned at that as she clicked her tongue at that as Haurchefant chuckled as he tried to calm the younger one down. The young Raen started her complaints as the elder Ishgardian tried not to laugh much to the Au Ra’s horror.

“Now, now. Ormr, why don’t we-”

“Hell no! We should-”

  
"Now that isn't fair at-"

Ormr only continued to smile even if it was not visible. She listened on as Haurchefant talked happily and her sister balked and complained besides her.

_‘Yes… Eorzea is our home now, Tuya.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Their true names are based on Mongolian names. While their new names are based on various ones. Admittedly, I had a bit of typo for Ormr's last name when I made her character in game. I have it at Kishna instead of Kishan.  
> Aigiarn - Shining Moon  
> Tuya - Ray of Light  
> Ormr Kishan - "Dragon, Serpent", "The Black, The Blue"  
> Chu'si Shyamal - "Snake Flower", "The Black, The Blue"
> 
> Ormr Kishan is a Warrior. Her true name is Aigiarn Chaghan.  
> Chu'si Shyamal is a Summoner. Her true name is Tuya Malaguld.


End file.
